NCIS Scenelets
by Godogma
Summary: A collection of Abby/Gibbs scenes, imagine them tacked into episodes in progressing time - I was going to turn them into a true fic, but it never seemed to flow correctly.


11 - 11

Gibbs flicked DiNozzo's report irritably, muttering under his breath and adjusting his glasses. "Just where did you learn how to write DiNozzo?" Earning him a soft giggle from the other end of his sofa where Abby was relaxing – her feet and calves in his lap.

Fighting back a smile he glanced toward the dark haired lab tech, resplendent in a pair of sweats and a Marines T-shirt swiped from his closet. "Something on your mind Abbs?"

Abby grinned back irrepressibly. "Actually, yes! I got you a present." After a moment's feeling around underneath her end of the couch she came up with a small box wrapped in glossy black paper, then curled around to place her head in his lap before taking Tony's report away and giving him the box.

Looking down at her smiling impishly up at him from her new position he chuckled softly. "Comfortable?"

As Abby nodded enthusiastically, her hair brushed against the growing erection he was doing his best to ignore Gibbs gripped the sides of the box perhaps a bit harder than he intended and tore into the paper, soon revealing the contents to be prescription contact lenses.

"What?" Abby said in response to his brief glare. "I know you don't like wearing your glasses and I wanted you to be able to read and not have to strain your eyes, plus they'll keep your vision from degrading even more because you don't have good eye relief – especially using those reading glasses that arent even your prescription!" Abby grinned playfully up at him from her position as she babbled, "Besides, if you wear them Tony can't heckle you anymore about needing glasses."

"Just how did you get an opthalmologist to make me contacts without an eye exam?"

Abby just grinned back up at him, "I'll tell you when you tell me how you got your last boat out of the basement."

Gibbs merely smiled down at her, staring at her fondly for a few minutes; causing her to squirm a bit and glare up at him, her lower lip jutting in a pout that he wanted dearly to kiss. "Gibbs, thats not fair! You're not supposed to give me the stare." She declared and swatted his stomach playfully. "And I didn't." She smiled up at him impishly after a bit, "I got your eye exam from your file after your workup last month, Ducky has to keep all that stuff on file."

Chuckling softly, he threaded his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. "How did you get them to make them for you instead of me coming in and getting them?"

"I pulled a Gibbs, I was sneaky."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow elegantly, looking down into her smiling face as her eyes half closed in pleasure. "And?"

"I told them I was your personal assistant, and you were in a meeting with the SecNav in MTAC... I might have given them the impression you were the Director of NCIS."

0oOo0

Abby glared at the computer that was refusing to cooperate, the whole system was acting hinky and it was keeping her tied up in knots. There were several cold cases she'd like to be able to retest some computer models for and it simply wasn't cooperating. It hadn't cooperated during the case they'd just finished either, but she'd been able to work around it.

Gibbs watched her from the shadows, she wasn't dancing around her lab and the music was turned on at a much softer volume than normal. He'd already left her a fresh Caf-Pow on her desk, but she hadn't noticed and was visibly getting more and more frustrated.

A few silent steps later he was directly behind her, and steeling himself momentarily he placed his palms on the small of her back – pressing inward against her spine and moving his hands upward firmly, a soft gasp of pleasure his reward as she leaned heavily against the table.

"Gibbs ..." Abby sighed out blissfully as his strong hands massaged out knots of tension, barely able to support herself. Hands callused and rough from both his work and building boats with nothing but hand tools, but oh so tender in any moment he'd spent with her all but forcing her relax.

He could smell her, this close Abby smelt of a dizzying combination of herbs he couldn't quite identify, gunpowder and something that was distinctly Abby. It drove him to a distraction he could never show, his own rules handicapping what he'd distinctly like to do to the lovely lab technician currently letting out soft sounds of pleasure interspersed with infrequent gasps of pain as particularly stubborn kinks in the strong muscles of her back eased under his hands.

"When was the last time you got any sleep Abbs?" Gibbs asked softly, his breath warm on her neck causing her to shiver as he continued firmly massaging her back.

"..." Abby's silence spoke volumes to him and he softly ushered her to her office and unrolled her futon. "I'll get McGee to fix your computer, you need to get some shut eye."

"I can fix it..." Abby whined softly, looking at him with pleading eyes and a quite adorable pout; her lips a dark shade of maroon that drew the eye and accented their fullness. Gibbs firmly placed a finger against them, both to silence her complaints and keep himself from finding out exactly what that lip balm tasted like the old fashioned way.

Gibbs leaned back against her desk, sitting at the head of her unrolled futon as he called McGee to have him fix her computer. He then drew her down to pillow her head in his lap, his legs stretched out to one side of her body as he lovingly teased her hair loose from her pigtails and soothed her scalp.

"You don't have to stay with me..." Abby protested weakly, as his fingers massaged her scalp – relaxing despite herself as he carressed her. She knew he'd regret playing pillow on the hard floor, especially with the weight of her upper body on his legs. "Bert can keep me company."

Gibbs looked down into her beautiful green eyes and caressed her cheek gently with his thumb, silently communicating she was his girl as he smiled back at her. "Sleep Abbs. I'm not going anywhere."

As his hands worked wonders to her neck Abby nodded sleepily into his legs, cuddling up to Gibbs and drawing warmth and comfort from his presence as she faded off to sleep.

McGee looked curiously through the office door to see Abby sound asleep, her head pillowed in Gibbs' lap as he read through a series of reports on the plasma screen mounted across her office one hand working the remote and the other gently rubbing her back.

0oOo0

Skin as soft as crushed velvet quivers softly under his fingertips as he pets gently at the juncture of her thighs, questing lightly along her petals as the scent of her feminine arousal fills the air. She's arching to meet his fingers; calling his name quietly, plaintively as he explores her.

He's so hard he aches, the sight of her wearing one of his shirts her legs splayed open in wanton need, fingers clutching the duvet as a drowning man would grasp at a lifeline, her back arched, working to keep his fingers where she wanted them instead of continuing in their teasing pattern around her sex is one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen.

He leans down, kissing her and gently exploring her mouth – giving her something to focus on as he continues teasing her. Her bright green eyes look up at him, unfocused with her need as she mewls out his name softly.

"Gibbs!"

Coming awake abruptly he looks up and growls at Tony, "What DiNozzo?" his eyes sharp and his tone like a razor as he notices how much his back hurts, as well as how much other parts of him ache. He turns slowly as he stands and stretches, his back to Tony before carefully rolling Abby's futon and sliding it back into its position beside her desk.

Tony swallowed heavily, wondering why Gibbs had snapped at him. "I just thought you might want to get off the floor..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"Tony! He was just fine there, I was going to coax him into laying down – there's no telling how much sleep he's had in the last few days." Abby scolded, looking at Gibbs with some concern, her eyes widening as she noted something Tony had definitely missed, grinning at him playfully and winking.

Gibbs bit back a groan, rubbing the bridge of his nose and glaring at Abby. Standing he walked around behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck causing her to bite back a gasp with a swift intake of breath as she dropped her head back onto his shoulder. "Gibbs?" Abby asked breathily, the bulge she'd seen making itself known against her rear.

As he fought hard to not show a visible reaction to the breathy way she said his name, Gibbs breathed in her scent again, letting it wash over him. "Wasn't sleeping particularly well there alone Abbs."

Tony watched this interaction, his eyes wide in shock. "...Boss...?"

Dropping a kiss atop Abby's head between her pigtails Gibbs turned to exit the office, before Abby tapped on the glass and signed to him swiftly. 'Gibbs, you're not mad at me are you?'

'Of course not Abby, you're my girl. I just need some coffee.' Gibbs signed back, a small smile quirking one side of his face.

'Its time to go home.' She signed back happily.

'Did you bring your car?' He signed with a curious look on his face.

'No, the hearse had two flats this morning. I took a cab.'

'Chinese at my place and I'll drive you home after?' He signed back, his smile expanding as he awaited her answer.

Abby nodded happily, rapidly signing her acceptance and bouncing jubilantly in place as Gibbs headed to the elevator.

Tony looked over at Abby, curiousity written all over him. "What was all that about? You know its not polite to talk with your hands."

0oOo0

Gibbs stared resolutely into the tumbler of twelve year old single malt instead of looking at his drinking partner of the evening. "Ducky, I've got a problem..." The crackling of the wood fire in Ducky's fireplace wasn't easing his nerves any – generally the smell and sound of burning cedar was soothing, but tonight neither the half bottle of scotch, good company or the calming fire had helped.

Doctor Mallard looked over at his friend of over a decade with deep concern shining in his eyes. "Jethro, if a problem is bothering you this badly perhaps it would be better to get it off your chest instead of holding everything in. You've started this conversation several times before stopping yourself or allowing yourself to get sidetracked these last few weeks."

Gibbs sighed and nodded, "I know Ducky, I know..." Ducky waited patiently for his friend to continue, knowing if he'd gotten to this point it was likely he'd open up shortly as long as he wasn't pressed further – provided there were no convenient interruptions. "Its my rules that are causing the biggest of the problems... One of them anyway."

"Which of your infamous rules would that be Jethro?" Ducky had his suspicions as to precisely which of the rules his friend was having the biggest problem with – Rule 12 had been developing a harsh amount of strain recently, especially between a certain lab technician and Gibbs. "It wouldn't have to do with our dear Abigail would it?"

Gibbs looked up sharply at his friend, glaring a bit. "You know damn well which rule it is, and yes... Its Abby..." He sighed and looked back down into his glass before tossing it back neatly and reaching for the half full decanter again.

"You two have been quite affectionate of late, which while not uncommon has been more than usual – Tony and McGee have both noticed the change, and are wondering what's going on." Gibbs nodded, pouring another three fingers of expensive alcohol into the crystal of his glass.

"That obvious, huh?" Gibbs asked quietly, pressing the cool glass against each of his tired eyes in turn.

"You aren't Jethro. At least not especially, although McGee thought it quite strange that you spent your day working in Abby's office with her plasma instead of at your desk. Although I think he put the situation down to ... old memories shall we say?" Ducky interjected carefully.

"You don't have to tapdance around the topic, I still miss them... But the old hurt isn't quite so raw as it has been of late. The situation with Abby certainly isn't because I'm trying to replace Shannon." Gibbs said firmly, his voice gone cold and hard.

"Jethro, I wasn't intimating that it was." Ducky said quickly in a soothing tone, reaching out and gently squeezing Gibbs' shoulder. "Merely that McGee thought it might have been because of a special date that caused you pain so you saught comfort from your friends. Everyone knows how close the two of you are. I believe you and Abigail share a closer bond than the two of us at times my friend."

Gibbs nodded, his muscles visibly relaxing as he drained most of the alcohol in his glass in one pull. "Abby and I have been dancing around the topic for a while, each of us knowing the other is attracted... Although why she'd be interested in a broken old man like me when she has so much life in her is beyond me."

Ducky glared for a moment then treated his friend to an educational tool Gibbs most often used on DiNozzo when he was being particularly obnoxious – he slapped him in the back of his head, causing him to jerk and look at him incredulously.

"Jethro, I'll not have you talking like that about yourself. You're a talented man, and you certainly have much to offer to any woman who's willing to overlook certain small personality quirks and allow you the space to work through your issues. Abigail certainly knows you better than any of your ex-wives save perhaps Shannon, as I didn't know the lass I can't make any judgements there – you're infinitely more than a broken man Jethro, you're the best Agent NCIS has and your job won't drive her away, she works as many hours or more than you do."

Laughing softly, Gibbs drained the last of his drink as Ducky did so as well. "I needed that I suppose."

"Indeed you did Jethro, indeed you did. Now, tell me about your quandary. Its been very obvious that Abby is holding a torch for you for quite some time and I believe if you'd allow yourself the luxury you'd find her quite the good match." Ducky said, carefully measuring his words and the scotch he was pouring once again.

Gibbs sighed, sipping his whiskey slowly as he contemplated his words carefully – talking about his feelings had never been his strong suit. "I came up with a set of rules to live my life by years ago... Rule 12 was put into place after the disaster in Paris. How can I look at myself in the mirror if I mess up one of the few bright spots that remain in my life bending it?"

"Jethro..." Ducky sighed out a long breath. "One of the worst things in a long life is regretting those things you've never allowed yourself to have. Perhaps you should at least ask Abigail how she feels about the matter, if you both desire to explore a relationship you owe it to yourself – and to her to see where this might go. You've been friends for years; I don't think exploring a deeper relationship will harm either of you, and removing this stumbling block would be good for you both."

"And if I mess up and drive her away?"

"You wont Jethro, your friendship with Abby is far too strong for that. There may be some awkwardness if you two should happen to decide its not working – however it will pass quickly enough and your friendship will be all the stronger after having reaffirmed the matter in your own hearts. Why I remember a lass in Cambridge, she and I danced around the matter for months before having quite the whirlwind romance ... which lasted all of a month. Afterward we were even closer as friends, we still call and write constantly even though she married another old friend from Eton."

"What if I don't want things to fade Duck? Abby is ... amazing and I don't want to damage what I have reaching for more."

0oOo0

Entering the lab Gibbs was concerned to find the room dark and quiet and Abby conspicously absent. As he looked around for his missing labrat he entered her office and saw something that instantly burned itself idelibly into his mind.

Abby was ensconsed in the ballistics lab where the security cameras couldn't reach her, slowly peeling away a soaking wet black shirt from her body, her well moisturized black leather pants unlaced and hugging her hips, the cross tattoo on her back slowly being revealed as the shirt slickly slid up her back.

The Caf-Pow in his hand fell toward the floor, falling a foot almost unnoticed before his reflexes kicked in and he snapped it back into his grip. Abby whirled to face the clatter of ice against plastic and saw Gibbs, his eyes instantly locked on her pert breasts – free of any coverage and swaying appealingly, her nipples pebbled from the cold searing the image further into his mind. Her belly had a trail of moisture running down past her navel and into the crease where her hip joined her abdomen and the open leather silhouetted the black lace of her panties.

Gibbs swallowed hard to try and clear the blockage in his throat, "Abby?"

Flushing a bit with pleasure as he looked at her Abby purred throatily as she slowly turned back around and continued peeling off her shirt, "See something you like Gibbs?"

He watched entranced as she slid the pants off as well, her shirt hitting the floor with a wet plop as the leather clung to her ass, pulling the rear of the black lace underwear down with them until they slid the rest of the way down her legs, leaving her standing gloriously nude as he shielded her from sight of the doorway with his body – he couldn't have moved even if he'd wanted to.

Abby heard Gibbs breathing harshen, and could only imagine the thoughts running through his mind as she stripped away her clothing and reached for a skirt that wasn't soaking wet. "Like my tattoos Gibbs?" She purred out softly, hearing him take a slurp from her soda to moisten his mouth before he answered.

"They're very nice Abbs." He eventually hoarsely replied, causing her to turn her head and grin at him over her shoulder fluttering her eyelashes coyly at him as she flicked her wet hair out of the way.

"Have any?" She asked as she stretched another shirt on, trying to be casual and not break the moment they were sharing.

"One. Its not anywhere nearly so interesting." Gibbs huskily breathed out, as she bent at the waist to slip a skirt up her legs, obviously enjoying the visual she was giving him as she showcased her dampening sex between her legs, looking back at him with an impish grin.

"Where is it Gibbs? I didn't know you had a tattoo!" She said, bouncing enthusiastically as she slid her skirt up, grinning at causing him all sorts of blood pressure problems if she were to judge by the bulge in his slacks.

"My right shoulder." Gibbs said softly, approaching her and offering her the Caf-Pow still in his hand.

As his tone changed Abby took the drink extended in his hand, looking him in the eye and examined his countenace – suddenly worried at the look he was giving her. "Gibbs..." She stepped closer, eyes searching his face. Her smile disappearing as he stepped back, keeping his arm between them.

"Gibbs, I hope you aren't thinking that I'd have given that sort of show to just anyone who wandered in here! If it hadn't been you I'd have made them turn around, or stopped changing until they'd left! I do have labcoats you know..." Abby was starting to get worked up, flushing and getting flustered as Gibbs failed to respond, and speaking faster - signing as well to add emphasis to her statements... "Its not like I get off on everyone watching me - "

Evidently Gibbs had heard enough, stepping forward and gently taking the Caf-Pow he pulled her to him in a hug after placing it atop a nearby machine. "I know Abbs, I wasn't judging you..."

"But you stepped away... You've never stepped back from me before..."

"Abby, the ballistics lab isn't the place for what I would very much like to do with you." Gibbs said quietly, leaning down to softly kiss her forehead. "I'm trying very hard to maintain some small amount of self control."

Abby looked up at him hopefully, her eyes shining like emeralds "Really? I thought I didn't have a chance, I mean - I don't have red hair and I listen to Android Lust and Plastic Death and I'm a goth and ..."

Gibbs chuckled warmly, leaning down and kissing her very gently on the lips. "Abby, those things don't matter. Hair color means nothing compared to personality, I ilike/i Android Lust and Plastic Death, and the only thing your clothes do is drive me crazy."

With a glint of humor in her eyes she grabbed him around the waist and laughed happily into his chest. "You like Android Lust and Plastic Death?"

Gibbs chuckled as well, his fingers tracing the tattoo on her back unconsciously – his fingers underneath her shirt. "Not as loud as you do, but I like music... your taste in music grew on me after a bit. You honestly think I'd keep coming down here for years and not develop a taste for your music eventually?"

Abby shivered as Gibbs' warm fingertips rubbed along the cross tattooed on her back, letting out a brief gasp of pleasure as he carressed a particularly sensitive spot just above her tailbone and bit back a plaintive moan as he stopped. "Gibbs?"

"You should finish getting dressed Abbs." Gibbs managed to growl past the blockage in his throat, Abby's hard nipples felt as if they were burning a hole through his shirt and he could still remember exactly where they were and that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the thin cloth of her baby-tee and skirt and pressed full length against him.

Abby was luxuriating in the contact, she could feel Gibbs' heartbeat against her belly through the few layers of clothing between them and it felt like the length of his erection was searing her skin. "All I'm missing is panties Gibbs, who's going to know except you big guy?" Abby whispered throatily, almost growling against his neck as she nuzzled in against him and inhaled the scent of sawdust and aroused male.

Gibbs sighed then focused on anything other than the woman in his arms; the delightful, delectable and altogether too attractive woman in his arms. As his eyes closed in concentration Abby allowed herself a smile of victory, chuckling impishly as he groaned when her lips curled against his skin. "So, show me this tattoo of yours Gibbs."

He smiled as she changed the subject to something much easier for him to process, "Seeing as you've already shown me yours, I think that can be arranged." As he slid off his jacket and shirts Abby watched him avidly as he revealed skin she'd never seen before, as well as a dusting of salt and pepper hair covering his muscular chest and down over his well defined abs.

"Wow Gibbs, no wonder Tony's jealous." Abby intoned, running a finger down along his solar plexus and down to his navel, causing him to groan loudly and his eyes to close as his head bounced off the door behind him with a soft thump.

"Tattoo Abbs, not fondle... I'd rather not start something in here that we can't finish." He panted out hoarsely as he turned to show her his shoulder; revealing an ornate rendering of the Marine Corps emblem in the colors of the flag with the motto above and his service number underneath in a quite elegant hand all of it encased in gunnery sergeant's insignia.

Abby gently gripped his wrist and turned his arm so it hit the light, examining the tattoo closely. "Wow Gibbs, this is beautiful work – who did your ink?" She exclaimed happily, running her fingers over the tattoo to feel the texture of his skin and finding it the same as the surrounding tissue and smiling up at him, honest excitement in her eyes.

"Kato Aiko, a girl I met in Japan while I was stationed at Camp Butler."

"Aiko?" Abby teased playfully, running her hand through the hair that covered his chest.

"Yes, Aiko... Who is as sharp as her needles and as beautiful as any of her designs. Whose hands soothed the many pains of Jethro Gibbs." He intoned playfully, watching her eyes light up at his teasing.

"Was she a redhead?"

"No Abbs, she had hair as black as yours and yes we had a relationship while I was stationed there. She did the tattoo in the traditional Japanese method and to tell you the truth it hurt like hell." Gibbs said with a grin at her, as he answered her next set of questions before she asked them.

Abby chuckled, smiling up at him happily as she carressed his chest. "I always knew you were psychic Gibbs."

Gibbs' hands flashed into ASL as her questing fingers found his nipple causing him to bite back a gasp, 'I'm not psychic, I just know my girl.'

Standing in the entrance to Abby's forensics lab Ziva watched with a grin as the muscles of Gibbs' back rippled and Abby's hands wandered across his chest, his head thudding against the door of the ballistics lab; she could imagine the groan coming from Gibbs' throat. The muscles revealed by the clothing missing from his upper body were every bit as defined and muscular as the previous contact she'd had with him had suggested.

0oOo0

When Ziva appeared from the elevator with a big grin Tony looked up at her sharply, an inquisitive look on his face. "So, was the boss there?"

Ziva chuckled and smiled, with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I'd say that Gibbs was indeed in the lab with Abby."

"And what were they doing?" McGee asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"If my eyes did not decieve me I would say that the two of them were having a very stimulating conversation." Ziva grinned as McGee's eyes widened comically and Tony fairly well bounced in his seat. "I didn't catch them doing anything inappropriate Tony, if that's what you are so excited about." She continued as he grabbed the plasma remote and tuned in on the camera in her lab.

"Huh, they're not in the lab."

"Of course not, they were in the ballistics lab past Abby's office where the camera does not reach." Ziva affirmed, sending salacious thoughts rocketing through Tony's mind at warp speed as he stared intently past her face as if in a trance.

His trance was broken by the impact of Gibb's palm to the back of his head. "Nothing more interesting to do here than talk about what Abby and I may or may not be doing?" Gibbs asked sharply, his eyes roving across his team.

McGee blinked and looked at him, "Of course boss, I've been tracking some cold cases and Tony was ... doing paperwork until Ziva came in."

"You were looking for me Officer David?" Gibbs asked, eying her carefully with his expression giving nothing away as she grinned unrepentantly back at him.

"Yes, Director Shepard would like to speak with you about the case we just finished." Ziva smiled as he nodded, heading up the stairs at a quick pace, grinning over at McGee. "Tony was doing paperwork willingly?"

"I do paperwork!" Tony interjected in a faux offended tone causing the three of them to laugh happily. Down time was rare enough for them to want to enjoy it; up to and including teasing their boss – within reason.

0oOo0

Jenny Shepard massaged her temples softly, having already taken off her glasses and then placed her head in her hands with a sigh as she heard the door open and close; Gibbs had just arrived. "Hello Jethro."

"You needed to see me about the case?" Gibbs asked curiously, standing in front of the desk and longingly inhaling the scent coming from the cup of coffee on her desk, his own sat forgotten and cold in Abby's lab or the ballistics lab he wasn't sure which.

"Actually Jethro I needed to see you about something else, I sent Ziva to get you because I know she can keep her mouth shut." She looked up, her eyes focusing in on his.

"Is there a problem Madam Director?" Gibbs asked, throwing in a subtle jibe and raising an eyebrow hoping to break the tension and not cause a problem when Jenny would have to sign off on something that he dearly wanted.

Jenny chuckled and shook her head softly from side to side, "Yes and no, Jethro yes and no. Yes there could be a problem if you allow a certain something to get in the way of your work and no, there isn't a problem with what relationship you choose to pursue as long as it doesn't interfere with your work."

Gibbs relaxed, letting out an almost inaudible sigh as he lost his somewhat defensive posture and took a seat in front of her. "How did you know?" He asked softly, staring resolutely at her coffee cup.

With an amused chuckle Jenny stepped over to the small table beside her desk and poured him a cup of rich black coffee, the scent wafting around them as he closed his eyes and inhaled the aroma as she handed it to him. "Perks of the job, I brought in a percolator so I could have fresh coffee whenever I wanted it. Trying to cut out caffeine and work this job is impossible in any case."

"Thanks." Gibbs said as he sipped the brew in his cup, smiling at her. "Good coffee."

"I knew because of the various scenes your agents have been privy to lately. You're a very private person Jethro, but you've been a bit less subtle about your feelings in front of your team lately and I don't think its because of anything in the past. I also knew that you were worried about something because of the set of your shoulders and the very subtly defensive posture you've taken whenever you're near me the last few days; as if you were dreading asking me something and as we're not dating and you haven't had any problems here at work I knew it had to be private." Jenny finished.

He nodded, his eyes far away as he swallowed a mouthful of coffee. "Jen, I want to ..." he growled softly as words seemingly failed him; they did so fairly often when speaking of matters of the heart, especially when he wasn't actually talking to the one his feelings concerned but to a friend whose opinion could matter.

"You want to have a relationship with Abby; our forensic scientist who has previously had a relationship with another member of your team and you don't want to either hurt McGee's feelings or transfer him because he's a damn good agent. You also don't want to quit your job which you're very good at, or get her transferred and lose one of your favorite people to spend time with at work who always makes you smile and lets a little light through that stony exterior of yours." Jenny took a long swallow of her own coffee, which had a visibly paler color than his and smelled sweeter as well as she allowed him to digest that statement with its subtle playful barbs.

Gibbs looked at her sharply, only to be interrupted by her gentle palms up gesture of submission. "Jethro, I'm not trying to needle you into getting angry. There are some problems with you dating Abby, but most of them are easily circumvented as long as you keep things as professional as you always have in the workplace. Abby has always been your favorite, and while people have commented on the fact its never been a problem. Abby and McGee are no longer together and neither seems to be looking to rekindle that relationship, however Abby is also openly affectionate with McGee and you're going to have to accept that at least as well as you do now if you're going to be dating."

He nodded, his eyes looking off in the distance out her window as he contemplatively drank his coffee. "You don't have any problems with the two of us being together?"

"You're not her boss, although you both have that mistaken impression. Even if you are her senior here at NCIS and could file a complaint; you never have and I'm not expecting you to so that definitely is not an issue. As I've already said, keep it professional here and I don't have to take any action. Jethro, you're obviously working against a problem yourself – Rule 12 unless I'm mistaken."

He sighed and nodded, "How can I keep enforcing it on my team if I'm going to be hypocritical enough to break it myself?"

"Jethro, this isn't Paris; Tony and Ziva are not you and I or even remotely similar to us in that respect. I don't think it'll get out of hand even if they do try a relationship. Honestly, I'm not sure they're compatible for more than a fling. Just talk things out with McGee in a place whe he doesn't have to feel defensive outside the Navy Yard after you and Abby work things out." Jenny continued, noting he'd locked the door when he came in with a small chuckle. Evidently he'd expected this conversation, or intended on forcing it. She thought with a wry smile.


End file.
